


In The Dark of The Night

by All_Of_The_Muses, SatireStoat



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Clueless ocs are clueless, Drinking blood, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Mother fucking vampires, Murder, Possible smut, Vampires, so much fucking angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Of_The_Muses/pseuds/All_Of_The_Muses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatireStoat/pseuds/SatireStoat
Summary: With the death of Lisa Tepes, Dracula began his vengeance upon Wallachia. Her half brother, Silas, joined his brother-by-law to see the people pay for his sister's demise. Trying to stop the death of humanity though, Trevor Belmont, Alucard Tepes, Sypha and Daciana, a hunter, team up with the intent to stop Wallachia's demise.How will the story unfold?





	1. Chapter 1

“Will setting them lose be a wise course of action?” Hector asked gazing out one of the windows to watch the last wave of the army he helped create disappear into the night sky. It had been a year as was promised. But still there was a cold uneasy feeling left in their wake. It didn’t matter much to him, it was a question of just how many of the creatures he would have to create to keep up with the feeble attempts his kind tried to stop them. He barely turned his head back to the young man hovering in the doorway.

“They will know my suffering. My hatred.” Dracula spoke glancing at Hector from the corner of his eye. “What is truly troubling you Hector? You are not saying everything.”

The man in the doorway took half a step back, his black hair shifting to cover his eyes, a pale hand pulling his black cloak around his form. Though he knew Dracula had hearing beyond that of the mortal spectrum, he made a futile attempt to slow his heart down with a few deep breaths.

“What troubles me is the lack of sources I have to continue to produce your army.” The Forgemaster said keeping his unnatural calm aloof demeanor. “And if I am to continue Silas’ training, then I will need more that the few scraps that are left.”

There was a tense pause, a chilled breath escaping the pale lips of the Vampire King. Golden brown hues shifted to meet Hector’s before offering a nod.

“What do you need?”

“If you can, the next raid that is to be sent to Gresit, I would like the mostly intact corpses to be returned here.” Hector stated in a manner that was more bartering trade of merchants than asking a creature of myth and legend to bring back his supply of materials.

“It will be done. I will send Silas along. You have been working… Closely with him. He will know what to look for.” Dracula said glancing to the doorway for a brief moment. “Is that agreeable?”

Hector also turned to look back at his apprentice. The implication of his Lord’s tone brushed off with his non-conversational approach to the subject. It was true that he had shown the man how to be a Forgemaster, but that was about the extent of it.

“The choice is his.”

A heartbeat passed before Silas stepped into the dimly lit room. His pale complexion glowed orange in the low torchlight. He wore black and red leathers bearing the insignia of Dracula’s house. On his left hip was a longsword, and on his right were two hunting knives. He approached until he was a mere few feet from the vampire and Hector. Out of respect, he took a knee and placed his right fist over his heart.

“Should you wish it, I will go, Lord Dracula. Anything to see my sister’s soul finally laid to rest.”

“Then so be it.” Dracula spoke as he stalked out of the Forgemaster’s chamber. The long black cloak fluttering in the gentle wake of the vampire’s strides. Hector waited until he was sure Dracula was at the end of th hall before turning and walking over to his desk. The half dead dog following at his master’s heels.

“You know it is not necessary for that kind of behavior.” The silver haired man spoke stooping to pick the dog up and cradle it in his arms.

“It… Is not something that is easily forgotten.” Silas said standing up quickly, dusting his knees off. “In Moldova, you take a knee to any that is of higher birth… Though he does not require such protocol, learned behaviors are not so easy to forget.”

“Then you are saying as I should take a knee to you?” The dry humor was almost lost in the monotone of the Forgemaster. “By law you are his equal through his wife. Not that it matters.”

“No… I didn’t… That is...” Silas paused before an awkward chuckle escaped his lips. “Apologies, I had not meant to make you uncomfortable. I fear that perhaps I have gotten lost in my own head again…”

“I do expect you to remedy that before tonight.” Hector said setting the dog back down on the ground as he turned his focus onto the parchment that littered his desk. “You will need to make sure that which you bring back at least keeps their extremities as well as their head. Otherwise they are of no use.”

“I will see to it.” Silas said. He smiled at the dog, kneeling down to scratch its ear briefly before standing up right. “I’ll be certain to not let the beasts have their way too much. At least the humans can be of some use.”

“As much as the cattle can.” Hector said half hearted as he studied the work before him. He was not looking forward to the council now that it was time the other’s should be getting close to arriving.

“Is there anything else I should bring back?” Silas asked, though he felt he knew the answer already. It wasn’t often, if ever, that Hector asked for anything aside from bodies for his work. It was still a habit of Silas’ to ask just in case.

“Not particularly. Though if you can stand to, perhaps Isaac would like something.” Hector said leaning forward onto his palms. There was still much that needed to be done and with little time to see it through.

“Of course. I will take my leave and return as soon as I am able, sir.” Silas offered a nod of understanding though Hector had his back to him. With quick, measured steps Silas took leave of the forge and went to find Isaac. He was not fond of the man’s methods, but as they were all working towards the same goal. Silas did his best to work with all of them in peace.

  
~~*~~*~~*~~

“He’s been gone for some time.” One of the blue robed men spoke looking back towards the door. He looked to the woman tending the fire. The warm glow soaked in to the dark brown bear pelt cloak and the burgundy surcoat she wore. The winter season was approaching and she could feel the storm front gathering off to the west in her hip. She sighed stoking the fire with the axe head of her polearm. One that had be her uncle’s many years ago.

“He will return Arn. This is not the first time the Elder has taken his time retuning.” The woman spoke turning to look over at the man over the fur and thick red braid of her hair. No sooner had she finished her sentence the door opened to welcome the dawn with the Elder and a traveler behind him.

“Elder, we were worried about you.” Arn said standing up from the stone floor. “I told you it was too soon to go outdoors.”

“And I told you that it was necessary to offer aid the people. However I was met by some of the Christian Priests.” The Elder spoke, playing off his near death and unplanned rescue.

“Are you alright?” Arn asked.

“Thanks to this man.” The Elder said putting one hand on Arn’s arm while turning to face Trevor. The Belmont reached up to rub the side of his neck as he approached a bit closer. “Though I fear there may be trouble ahead because of it.”

“What did you do?” Arn nearly hissed with grown annoyance.

“I’m a little out of practice. They’re both still alive.” The towering man sad with some amount of ego. Daciana raised a brow knowing this would set Arn off on a tangent and finally turned to watch the verbal sermon Arn was about to give the stranger. She leaned on the half of the polearm, her own burly cloak hiding the axe head. However, her breath caught a bit in her throat as she looked to the man that apparently saved the Elder. He was tall, a good head over her own height. Broad with strong muscles that had seen a few years of waste but no less in power should the occasion call for it. Shaggy black hair caught the sun and candlelight in a lovely way, and it seemed he’d gone a few days without a shave from the stubble along his jaw. The scar did not seem new nor did it have any affect on his eyesight it seemed.

“You used violence on them?”

“The younger people believe that words can speak louder than actions.” The Elder said translating for Arn.

“Well you are Speakers. Words are what you do.” Trevor said raising his hand up to run through his hair.

“You know of us?” Arn asked though he was clearly not fond of the Elder’s savoir.

“My family’s always been on good terms with Speakers,” Trevor made for the window of the building, leaning on the opening with his arms to support him. “though my father got into a fight with one.”

“Why does that not surprise me?” Darciana asked finally joining in on the conversation. She had a feeling like she knew the man, but from when or where was a mystery.

“True Speakers do not fight.”

“When he tried to convince a Speaker to have your oral history transcribed onto paper.” Trevor said turning around to look back at the other 12 people in the room. Daciana turned out the conversation after that. Instead she focused on why the man seemed familiar to her.

“Ah yes,” The Elder said stepping around Arn and holding his hands out to the side. “we are quite protective of our ways. Historys is a living thing. Paper is dead.”

“Daciana. You want to take point on this one?” Trevor asked daring to sound a bit hopeful.

“Do you know this barbarian?” Arn asked turning on the redhead opposite of Trevor.

“I can’t say that I recall, though you do have some familiarity with me.” She tilted her head to the side trying to pinpoint just why he was so familiar to her.

“Oh come now. I’d recognize that red hair anywhere. It’s me, Trevor!” He said holding his hands out to the sides. “We spent countless summers together!”

It was the revealing of the golden family crest embroidered onto the left breast of his tunic that Dadiana finally recalled why the stranger was pulling feelings from the long forgotten childhood memories. Belmont, she knew that like she knew her own name. So many things ran through her in that moment. Relief, sadness, comfort, and rage. She knew it was petty, but the most vivid thing she latched onto was a memory. Mostly because she was unprepared for the odd sensation of butterflies erupting into a flurry of activity in her stomach.

“You prick!” It would be a poor idea in hindsight, as her armor lay within her pack and there was a solid stone wall behind him. But she was far too focused on reliving the torment the 14 year old Trevor had wrought upon her that summer. Starting with scaring her off the horse and into the muck and mud all those years ago. She impacted her shoulder into the right side of have ribs but unfortunately, he was far more planted than she assumed and almost jarred her shoulder out of place.

“Well… I feel perhaps that was a bit uncalled for…” Trevor said once he’d remembered how to breathe, trying to push her back a bit to keep from being crushed. “What… What was that for?”

“For throwing me off my horse.” Daciana hissed grabbing ahold of his arm to keep herself from falling flat on her ass. If there was one thing that hadn’t changed was that Trevor was just as solid as he had been when they were children. Nothing but a wall of muscle and dense male ego. She stepped back from him glaring up with hand on her hips. She could feel the amusement of the Speakers behind her but didn’t really care what they thought.

“Throw… We were children! You still hold a grudge for that?” Trevor asked looking genuinely confused. “At least I didn’t forget who you are…”

“I’m a Valerious Trevor, I can hold a grudge stronger that your stench.” Daciana huffed crossing her arms. “Forgive me for letting twenty years worth of time go by. But that is a long time Trevor. ”

“Is it just me...?”

“Nope.” The Elder chuckled under his breath cutting Arn off. He was a father, and then a grandfather, he knew exactly what time would bring.

“What are you doing here anyway? I thought you’d have left long ago.” The redhead asked ignoring the warmth in her cheeks.

“I’ve my reasons. Though what you’re doing here has me curious Daciana.” Trevor commented. “I was just passing through…”

“I....” What had she been doing? Well she knew he had his own troubled past and hers wasn’t any better. And she’d only been traveling with this train of Speakers since the attack on Targoviste. It hadn’t been safe for them alone, nor her. So it came down to telling him a half-truth or the whole truth. She’d settle for tha half one. Less questions would be asked that way. “I hunt for this group of Speakers. The meat is for us and I trade the furs for coin.”

“Hm, fair enough. Though, you may want to keep an eye on the older one. He nearly lost his life in exchange for charity work.” Trevor shrugged.

“And this is why I said not to go out.” Arn lifted an arm towards the Belmont, reluctant in taking his side for being right. Daciana rolled her eyes. Of course he would have just moved on like that. Belmont men were many things, but one of the more annoying qualities was their ease in moving from one topic to another. Never staying too long on one thing, thought, or idea.

“Well as we all know, the church doesn’t want Speakers here, and you all like living I believe. So you should pack up and leave.” Trevor said shaking his head before moving to stand at the door. “Any reason you haven’t yet?”

“There is not structure left in Gresit.” The Elder spoke moving to sit down. “No doctors, no aid. If you know Speakers then you know we can’t turn away from those in need. This is why we are here.”

“Might as well tell him the rest.” Arn said coming up between the Elder and Trevor. Daciana scoffed and moved back to the fireplace.

“Oh yes tell him and then watch him walk out.” She muttered more to herself. She knew what the Elder would say, knew that Trevor would brush it off. It was not going to end the was the Speakers hoped it would. The elder looked to Daciana with a weary smile before heaving a weary sigh.

“In Speaker history, there is an old story, a legend probably.”

“I like stories.” Trevor spoke with about as much enthusiasm as the stir around them.

“The story says that a savior sleeps under Gresit, a great hero who sleeps until he is needed… Until there is a darkness upon the land.” The Elder spoke with a small amount of hope.

“Oh I’ve heard this one. The sleeping soldier. It’s a local legend. Sounds weirdly convenient to me, if you know what I mean….” Trevor said butting in as he usually did with cynicism coating his tone.

“Exactly how much do you know about this, sir?” Arn asked casting a critical hairy eye onto the Former Hunter.

“I’m a Belmont. So I know you’re a nomadic people who gather knowledge, memorize it, carry complete spoken histories with you. I also know you gather hidden knowledge and have practitioners of magic knowledge in your tribes.” Trevor shrugged his shoulders.

“A Belmont? I thought your family had vanished.” Arn said thinking back to the great tragedy that befell the notorious family.

“They did. Just as the Valerious fell to that she-demon.” Daciana said leaning on the mantle of the fireplace. Her shoulders hung low as memories came to the front of her vision dancing through the flames.

“If vanished is the polite way of saying exiled, hated, and burned out of the ancestral home, then…” Trevor said not looking back to the redhead.

“You know something of magic, and so you know that just because we found a story in our past doesn’t mean it originated here. The wisest and cleverest of our magicians know that dying is not absolute, that it is possible to hear stories from the future.” The Elder spoke with a tense certainty in his voice.

“So, you think there’s someone that can save the city asleep under it, and you’re here to wait for him?” Trevor asked, the sarcasm dripping in his tone.

“One of us went to look for him.”

“This would be your ‘missing’ Speaker?”

“Yes. That one went into the catacombs under the mausoleum west of the church. Has not returned.” The Elder explained with a solemn nod.

“Isn’t there a head man in Gresit you could go to?” Trevor asked.

“He died in the first horde attack. Our searches have been unsuccessful. So, what are your plans?”

“Find some more food, find some drink, get drunk eat food, move on.” Trevor said making his way to the door.

“That’s it?”

“Maybe find a tall tree, sit in it, watch the show before I move on, all the good little people dying horribly and all that.” Trevor shrugged, giving few to no fucks in that moment.

“You feel no compassion?”

“Belmonts were notorious for their emotional constipation.” Daciana said not bothering to turn around from the fire. She had walked away from him once. Now that he was suddenly back in her life after she assumed him dead with the rest of his family she was conflicted. He really had turned into a right bastard if he was willing to go along with his plan to watch Gresit fall. And yet she felt a certain amount of off peace come to her at seeing him. “I'm surprised he even saved you.”

“What Daciana means is that my family distanced themselves to keep the people they protected safe.” Trevor said ignoring the confused looks coming from the Speakers. “Anyway, call it that annoying voice in the back of my head but I couldn’t just let the ol’ man die.”

“Really? Did you find your consciousness at the bottom of tankard? Or was it a wench before you were kicked out of a tavern?” Daciana scoffed. It was a defense mechanism she still had from the one summer. Trevor had been a drunk and man-whore then. She could only assume that he was still the same now. Though she did cringe at herself for sounding so cold-hearted.

“Darling, if I had found it at the bottom of a tankard, I’d not be in search of drink at the moment.” Trevor replied without thinking about what was said. “As for the wench, I have better taste than that.”

“Since when?” Daciana half turned to face the other Hunter with a brow raise in disbelief. She shook her head and bent down to start pulling her armor from her bag. “You know what. Fuck off then.”

“Daciana, be polite. I owe this man my life after all.” The Elder said placing a tender hand on the young woman’s shoulder. “Sir, you need not take leave so soon.”

“Let him go. He won't help us.” The redhead hissed through clenched teeth. She didn't know if she was using Trevor as a focus for her inability to act on her own, or if it was a reluctance to not follow him and leave the Speakers to their fate.

“This is what the church wanted. My family were the only people who could’ve fought Dracula and his army, but they didn’t want us.” Trevor said turning to face the group once more, arms out to the side before he dropped them. “They wanted to fight the darkness on their own terms, good luck to them.”

“But the ordinary people of Wallachia, they didn’t get a choice.” The Elder pointed out.

“For evil bastards to win power, all ordinary people have to do us stand aside and keep quiet.” Trevor pointed out. “There’s always a choice.”

“Well…” The Elder looked to the Speakers before looking up at Daciana with a sorrow behind his wisened eyes. “Find a good tall tree. You can watch us die, too.”

“Don’t be crazy.” Trevor said hoping to avoid unnecessary casualties. “Leave now. Head south, hook up with another train.”

“Do you not think we would have had we the means, Belmont?” Daciana said tossing her bear pelt aside to start strapping the half breastplate on.

“Daciana…” The Elder started before Arn spoke up.

“It’s his grandchild!”

“Arn…”

“I don’t care! It’s the elder’s grandchild down there!” Arn snapped growing tired of the bickering. “We can’t even bury them… It’s not our way to just leave our dead unattended to!”

“We stay for the people of Gresit.” The Elder said, trying to mask his grief. The redhead paused in her task for a moment to remember that her only friend was still missing.

“Arn is right. They have to be put to rest.” Daciana grabbed at the heavy chain at her belt. The end was tucked into a pouch that had her father's family ring.

“Yes, we do. But we also stay because we hope…”

“So you’re staying to die with the good people of Gresit, not just because it’s a good thing to do but because you don’t have your grandchild’s body?” Trevor asked sounding truly confused.

“If you want to put it that way.” The Elder said, not trying to deny anything. Trevor paused a moment before striding over to the fireplace, silently contemplating his options in that moment. His conscience was sure to get him killed some day. Daciana stepped back out of arm's reach from the Raven haired Hunter. Since when did he care about anything remotely close to this level and depth for others?

“If I go and recover your kid’s body, will you please leave?” He finally asked. “Wait outside the city. Give your aid to the survivors when the night horde finally just rips through this place.”

“Why would you do that?” Arn asked, perplexed about the sudden change in the Belmont’s demeanor.

“They’re going to come for you soon…” Trevor spoke, a newfound anger and conviction in his tone. “The good people. It’s gonna be a pogrom. They were talking about it in the marketplace this morning.”

“I don’t think you answered my question.” Arn said, trying to remain strong. Trevor strode over and stood just in front of the younger man, an ember burning in the back of his eyes.

“I know what it’s like to be persecuted by your own country for the accident of your birth. If I find your grandchild, will you leave this city before nightfall?” Trevor asked looking to The Elder.

“If that is the condition of your recovering, then yes.” Trevor made no expression, but cracked his knuckles before turning to leave, snagging an apple from one of the other Speakers as he strode towards the door.

“I’m leaving now.” He said taking a bite from the fruit. “Don’t go walkabouts looking for people to give support to. Stay right here.”

“Belmont.” The Elder spoke, stopping Trevor before he could leave. “It is not dying that frightens us. It’s living without ever having done our best.”

“I don’t care…” Trevor spoke before taking his leave, the door shutting softly behind him. Daciana released a breath she hadn’t known she was keeping. Had it really been 20 years since she and him last encountered each other? Had all the suffering they been through changed them in such a dramatic fashion? A pang of guilt washed over her as she turned away from the Speakers. If Trevor was right then they had to leave and soon. But without Sypha, they would all be lost. She proceeded to pull the rest of her armor out . Thin steel with bronze ribbing in the style of her former family’s crest covered the breast plate. Vambraces and shin guards were done in a similar style, but there were more chips and dents in those. The real trial came with getting the hip guards belted to sit right so she could get to her quiver with ease. It wasn’t much, but it would help when the fight came from the people and the doom that would wash over the city by nightfall. 


	2. Chapter 2

“The sun is nearly finished setting.” Hector said leading one of his creations to where the horde headed for Gresit waited in the darkened shadows. Chittering and shrill hisses echoed from the monstrosities, though strange and deformed, there seemed to be affection in the calls. The large six eyed wolfish beast loomed over Hector's shoulder and had a brighter shine, an almost ethereal blue glow, in its eyes giving it a odd sort of intelligence. At least more so than the others.

“I am ready to depart as soon as the light fades.” Silas said, his cloak replaced with a leather surcoat of dark red over his leather armor. Around his neck was a silver and red scarf made of dense cloth and his black hair had been pulled into a tight ponytail. His leather clad hand rested on the pommel of his sword and his gaze was affixed to Hector’s back.

“It will be a victory for Dracula, and for the war.” He added with n ever so slight sense of pride and perhaps excitement behind his tone.

“You should take the lower passages. As long as they stay out of the light then they can travel along the ground.” The silver haired Forgemaster spoke. It seemed his default tone was less than interested in the world or what was going on. He turned to face Silas, tilting his head down so he could the smaller man in the eye.

“This is one of my more recent creations.” The master said holding up a hand to the beast that trailed him to Silas. The creature gave a low rumbling growl as it looked the smaller human up and down. “He is tasked to kill the Bishop stationed in Gresit. And he will be responsible for keeping you safe.”

“So long... As you... Stay close... To me...” The beast said around fangs that protruded downwards over its lower jaw by a good foot.

“As you can see it is capable of speech.” Hector continued with the smallest glimmer of pride. “Stay near as it will bring you back once the bishop is dead.”

“Of course. His death is a start.” Silas said nodding to the night being with a look of some respect. Though it was a reanimated being, Silas still saw Hector and Isaac’s work as something to be respected. Not everyone could breathe life back into the breathless after all.

“Let us hope this missions is as successful as the last.” He added clasping his vest closed before his hand fell to the creature’s side out of habit. The beast shifted slow and subtle, belying the fact that it could have easily torn both men apart in a matter of moments. But it was loyal to its creator and thus did not lash out.

“Given that the humans can barely keep themselves alive and safe from one another, I don’t see how it could fail.” Hector said with a look that was full of doubt that it would go poorly.

“True. Though one day perhaps it will be an actual challenge.” Silas commented, a hint of a smirk playing at the corner of his pale lips. His gave shifted to the horizon when the sun finally dipped below, his shoulders squaring up a bit as he looked back to Hector.

“It is time.”

“The day it becomes a challenge is the day that will never come.” Hector said turning to head back to his part of the castle. “Go.”

Many of the winged night creature called and shook with excitement at the prospect of another outing. The wolfish one hunched over onto balled fistsand presenting a series of spines rising up evenly along its back. that would act as a good handle for the raven.

“I’m already gone.” Silas said taking hold of the presented spines and pulling himself onto the creature’s back. “Fly. Fly as if hell itself were on your heels.”

Shrieks pierced the air and dozens of the creature took to jumping from the balcony. Leathery wings spreading out to catch and sail upon invisible currents in the air. The one under Silas shook with a demented laugh before it took ran from the edge and plunged 30 feet to the ground. Instead of breaking anything upon hitting solid earth, the creature sprung forward with the momentum and charge a path for one of the remaining cities of Wallachia. Not a noise emitted from it’s passenger though. If anything a new fire burned behind his eyes as he stared on at the path ahead.

It may have only been the Bishop for now, but Silas could feel his blade thirsting for the vengeance about to be sought.

“Soon dear sister…. They will all burn.” 

* * *

“Are you alright?” Arn asked putting a hand on Daciana’s shoulder.

“I’m fine.” She said not looking away from the fire. She felt the look the Speaker leveled at her and knew he wasn’t going to drop the fact that she was brooding again. “Tsk... I’m just worried about her is all.”

Before either could speak more on the matter, the door opened and Trevor stood there scratching the back of his neck. The Speakers stoon, some confused as to why there was no body when he stepped away and revealed Sypha’s slender form. She was alive and well which brought great relief to all of them. Sypha ran into the open arms of her grandfather and held him tight. Dacian watched with a small and saddened smile at the scene which unfolded in front of her.

“Thank you.” The Elder said still holding Sypha but looking over at the Belmont.

“Mm. You’re welcome.”

“I failed to find the Sleeper. I’m sorry.” Sypha admitted, tears filling her eyes as she tried to keep her voice from breaking.

“Oh hush. Hush now my angel.” The Elder held the woman in a close embrace, simply grateful that she had been returned alive.

“I doubt very much that there was anything down there anyways. It’s probably a booby-trapped legend. There is someone wiggling with pleasure in his coffin right now thinking of people lie your girl walking into the cyclops he left down there.” Trevor said with an all too cocky air of indifference.

“Or perhaps there is something down there so important that it must be guarded by monsters.”

“Your Messiah isn’t down there.” Trevor stated, trying not to be too impatient.

“And what makes you so sure?” Sypha nearly demanded stepping closer and invading his space.

“Sypha, don’t try and argue wi-” Daciana was cut off before she could stop what she knew was to come. Since he left more memories came flooding to her of the time she had spent as a child with the Belmonts and their sons.

“You Speakers carry information down through the generations. We Belmonts pass things down as well. Do you remember what we saw down there?” Trevor moved passed Sypha to stand in the middle of the train, closer to the fireplace and the door. “Metal veins pumping hot liquid? Torches that light by themselves that exactly fit the descriptions written by my great-grandfather. Descriptions of the inside of Dracula’s castle.”

There was a collective gasp from the Speakers as the Belmont’s words sunk in.

“I don’t know what’s down there but it is not a messiah.” And with that the ravenette turned to walk out from the Speakers and the other sion of a long since dead house. “I’ll leave you all to it.”

“No, No... Nonsense. Please stay with us as long as you like. I cannot begin to repay what I owe you.” The Elder said as if the news had no bearing on him.

“You’re leaving tonight, remember?” Trevor pointed out.

“Well uh, yes. Until then.”

“Right. I’ll come back later then. See if you can’t find some beer.” Trevor said waving a hand over his shoulder. Daciana knew it was stupid to chase after him. But before she could stop herself and remember that it was not going to end well she did. Just a few steps out the door as the Speakers gathered around Sypha to hear of her adventure to the catacombs. The redhead reached out gripping into the white fur of his cloak.

“Wait...” She stopped allowing him to pull against her grip but not enough to tear or ruin his cloak anymore that it was. More just to get his attention really.

“There’s nothing more to do. I’ve brought the girl back. What more do you want?” Trevor asked, stopping in his tracks and glancing over his shoulder.

“I was going to thank you.” Daciana pulled her hand back to instead cross her arms just under the edge of her breastplate. “But if you’re going to be a jackass then never mind.”

“To be fair I’m not used to being thanked…” Trevor said with a nervous chuckle. “Um… You’re welcome…”

“That would stop happening if you put your ego down for longer than a minute.” Daciana rolled her eyes before looking away from him.

“But where’s the fun in that?” He asked, the cocky smirk returning to his face. “Buy you a drink?”

“Unlike you, I have responsibilities to handle.” Daciana said avoiding looking directly at his face. She knew she would cave if she looked him in the eye and the fact alone infuriated her.

“Your loss. I’ll return later then, yes?” Trevor said with a half hearted shrug before he turned away. “Also, it’ll last longer if you sketch it out…”

“What? You know what,” She held her hands up at shoulder level shaking her head. “I don’t want to know. Just don’t get yourself killed between here and if we happen to cross paths again.”

“Remember what I said when we were children?” He asked as he walked away, a chuckle shaking his shoulders. “I’m far too pretty to die.”

“Pretty stupid if you ask me.” Daciana muttered under her breath and turned around to head back inside. 


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was nearly starting to set when the doors burst open. Out of instinct, Daciana had her bow drawn back with an arrow ready to release and strike down the intruder.

“Don’t shoot the messenger…” Trevor said, hands up to show he was unarmed. Though his expression bore that of a child who’d just seen a puppy kicked, or a drunkard interrupted in his quest for drink.

“God...” Daciana sighed and lowered her guard once she saw who just came in. A deep frustrated sigh left her and she almost wished she’d shot him just to teach him a lesson. “Damnit Trevor.”

“Trevor. Join us.” The Elder said sitting on a crate with a hand on Sypha’s shoulder.

“Sure. By the way, you’re all going to die.” Trevor said, stepping in the doorway.

“What?”

“The current Bishop of this place is... Well,” Trevor brought his hand to the bridge of his nose to alleviate the headache growing. “He’s beyond insane. Over the top and into new lands of just snake-fuckingly crazy, and convinced the salvation of Gresit lays in you people being torn to pieces by a mob.”

“When?” The Elder ased having turned his head to the side with a deep sigh.

“Before the sun goes down.” Trevor stated. “By his logic you have to die before the night creatures conduct their next raid.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Daciana said biting her tongue. Because of course the Bishop would have gone off the deep end.

“What happens if we stay and survive?” The Elder asked.

“Well then the night creatures will come anyway, and the church will blame you, and it’ll start all over again.” Trevor pointed out as if he were explaining it to a child.

“This feels wrong. To be driven out by a lie that will doom these people, it is not a Speaker thing.”

“We had an agreement.”

“I don’t thing it’s a Belmont thing, either.” The Elder continued. He knew he was getting under Trevor’s skin. And with the right words he could draw the Scion of the Belmont House out from the dark to fight once more.

“I don’t care. You need to leave, and leave now.”

“I don’t think we can leave these people, not in their time of need!” Sypha snapped stepping towards Trevor with no sign of fear of him.

“These people believe you’re causing their time of need!” Trevor barked finally allowing his impatience to get the better of him.

“Only because they are being mislead by the Church. Does one run away when someone tells lies about them? What have the church said about the Belmonts?” The Elder said holding a hand out towards Trevor and Sypha before bringing out to his side. “That you have been corrupted by dealings with the supernatural,that you mock God, that you are a threat to the common good, and that evil follows wherever you go. And what did you do in the face of that?”

“I didn’t run away.”

“Really? So, what are you running to? Did you have a destination in mind?” The Elder goaded.

“Are you calling me a coward?” Trevor asked, his tone taking a dangerous edge.

“No I am calling you defeated, Trevor Belmont.” The Elder statd the fact with little more that a matter of fact tone. “You fought your battle and decided you lost.”

“We didn’t have a choice.” Trevor stated.

“Perhaps. But we do.” Sypha said taking a stand next to her grandfather. “We carry with us the accumulated wisdom of this great country. We will use that to fight our battle.”

“You’ll lose.” Trevor said placing his hands on his hips.

“We might well lose. But if nothing else, we might show someone that, although battles are won and lost, there is a larger war at stake.”

“With Dracula’s armies?” Trevor asked in disbelief.

“No.” The rest of the speakers stood up, coming to stand together as one. Daciana shifted to glare back over her shoulder at the other Scion. “A war for the soul of our people.Because if we truly are the sort of people who will kill one another at the behest of a madman’s fantasies, then perhaps it is right and proper that things from Hell should rise up and wipe us out.”

“It is time for those of us who fight that war to stand up and be responsible, Trevor Belmont. You should leave now.”

“No.” Trevor said, a hand falling to wrap around the hilt of his short sword. He took one set to block the door, and then another towards the Speakers and their Hunter. “You’re leaving, right now.”

“You can’t make us Belmont.” Daciana said stepping between him and the Speakers. Her bow was useless in melee and she ran the risk of hurting the others if she went for her polearm. So she reached back and pulled the dagger from the inside of her hip plate guard.

“I can’t, but would you risk the lives of everyone in this room for pride!? To help people that would just as soon see you dead!?” Trevor snapped, making no move to go for his arms.

“If it means waking the masses from the spell put on them then yes.” Daciana said holding her ground. “What else do I have to live for?”

“Yourself. Christ, it’s like speaking to a wall!”

“Then leave. You were keen to watch us all die this morning.” Daciana spoke though she lost most of her spite.

“Daciana, don’t do this.” Trevor said, trying to ignore the nagging in the back of his skull. Daciana huffed and stepped to be toe to toe with the man. It wasn’t until then she realized just how much taller he was than her.

“Why? You have made it very clear that . You. Don’t. Care.” The redhead spoke making a point to accentuate her words with jabs to his sternum.

“Don’t push things. The world is already going to shit, it’s best you and the Speakers move along before it gets worse.”

“We have decided to take a stand. Go ahead and run. It’s the only thing you’re good at anymore.” Daciana said taking a step back from him. She knew she was only going to provoke him. But he was the one dictating what they would do.

“God help me…” Trevor grumbled under his breath before rubbing his temples. “Damn my conscience.”   
  
“Coward.” Daciana said turning her back on the Hunter. A mistake by any other means.

“If you’d let me finish!” Trevor finally snapped, throwing an apple at her back. “I’ve got a plan!”

Daciana stopped and tried to remember that hitting him was only going to make things worse. But it would make her feel better the more she thought on it.

“Oh no...” Sypha knew the look on the redhead’s face. Before she could intervene Daciana had turned and brought her fist up in the same turn.

“Really? Fisticuffs?” Trevor asked cocking an unimpressed brow. He hadn’t been fully paying attention though when the fist caught the side of his face and sent him reeling. “Ow…”

“Get out!” Daciana hissed glaring at him. If he wanted to run away then so be it. But she was done doing that. Most of her choices had been made for her and she was going to see this night through even if it meant it was her last. She reared back for another strike, having forgotten that the problem with fighting Trevor was that he was stone-cold sober.

“That was a cheap shot…” Trevor muttered rubbing his now sore jaw. Once he recovered himself, the brunette man stepped forward, stopping just in front of Daciana again. He let her have that one, and it would be the only one he allowed. Woman or not, her emotions were doing the talking.

“If… You… Would… Listen…. To me…” He said, meeting her gaze once more. Daciana made two mistakes. One she struck out in anger and not clear though the second, she looked him in the eyes. She went to swing again but with her right hand which was slower and not her dominant hand. With all the grace of a cat, Trevor caught her wrist with his whip, not enough to injure her though. As soon as the leather had hold of it’s target, he swept her knees out from under her with his left leg before pinning her chest beneath his right knee.

“Are you done being a child?” She hadn’t been prepared for that. And the weight of him dropping onto her chest only pronounced the force of which she’d hit the stone floor. She wheezed a bit, lungs too stunned to work properly.

“Get...” Daciana tried to dislodge him, but he was smart to have leaned forward rather than get in range of her legs. “Off.... Me...”

“Not until you agree to keep from striking me again.” Trevor said, shifting to keep her from getting any form of leverage.

“Go to Hell.” Daciana hissed doing the only thing she could which was to pop her knuckles at the apex of his lower body. If he was to accuse her of a cheap shot she might as well make one. Without hesitating, Trevor’s free hand darted forward, blocking her knuckles with the back of his hand before he gripped the wrist and pinned it to her side.

“If you will listen to me, I have an idea. Are you ready to act like an adult?”

“Get off me and I might give you a chance.” Daciana said not looking at him. He had her well and truly pinned at his point. The bottom of her plate was digging further into the tender spot just under her ribs the more he leaned onto his knee and it was getting harder to breathe.

“See? How hard was that?” Trevor asked. He waited only a moment before rising to his feet and dusting himself off. “Now, the catacombs aren’t that far from here…”

“That could work.” The Elder said catching on.

* * *

  
“Who’s that? Are the Speakers dead?” Standing at the podium, the old wrinkled face of the Bishop turned up towards the door which was cloaked in shadows.

“No...”A deep rumbling voice came from the beast Silas had rode upon. It stopped and knelt down so that the human could get off of it. Silas slid off it’s back, quietly drawing his sword as he took slow, calculated steps towards the bishop.

“Well get back out there. The Speakers have to die before the sun goes down.” The Bishop snapped waving an arm towards the stained glass windows behind him

“The sun... is already down...” The beast said opening its eyes and stepping into the light.

“And last I checked, dear Bishop… I was not one of your blind lambs lead astray.” Silas spoke, a calculated smile crossing his lips.

“You cannot enter the house of God.” The Bishop cried, staring in horror mostly at the demons surrounding him.

“God is not here... This is an empty box...” The wolf creature spoke.

“God is in all His churches.”

“Your God’s love... is not unconditional... He does not love us... And he does not love you...”

“I have done His bidding. My life’s work is in His name.” THe Bishop refused to believe what was happening.

“You’re life’s work... makes Him puke...”

“Tell me this Bishop…” Silas lunged forward and twisted his hand in the collar of the Bishop’s robes. “Were you working in His name when you burnt my sister’s home to the ground? When your tortured her? Was He by your side when you burnt her at the stake!?”

“I-I am the Bishop of Gresit!” The man schooled his face into a dark glower at Silas. “I did what was right.”

“Your God knows... that we wouldn’t be here.... without you... This is all your fault... Isn’t it?” The wolfish night creature spoke coming closer and rising up the stairs.

“She was a witch!” The Bishop cried trying to defend his actions.

“Lies? In your... house of God?” The Beast loomed over both Silas and the Bishop. “No wonder He has... Abandoned you... But we... love you.”

“What?!”

“We love you... We couldn’t be here... without you... Let me... Kiss you...” The Creature said bringing its deformed hands up to cup the side of the Bishop’s head and around Silas to hold the white and red cloth covering the Bishop’s shoulder.

“She was a doctor, and a scholar…” Silas said letting go of the cloth and thrust his sword into the man’s belly. “The only witchcraft here, is the lie you read to your sheep every time you open those doors.”

It wasn’t an outright fatal wound, but he would feel the pain for certain as the creatures did as they would. Silas held his blade there a moment longer before twisting the steel and pulling it free from the Bishop’s flesh. Out of sheer anger and hatred, he brought his knee up into the stab wound, relishing the cry of anguish as the Bishop crumpled to his knees. There was a pause before he knelt down and leaned in close to the man.

“Just remember, everyone gets comeuppance.” He said before standing up, pulling a cloth from his breast pocket and wiping his blade clean as he stepped back. “Just leave him somewhat intact. Hector wants his body for his work.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“Would someone please untie me?” Daciana asked for the twelfth time since Trevor convinced the train to move to the catacombs with the dead cyclops. He had been smart in knocking her out when they arrived before tying her to one of the pillars and making sure that her weapons were not close by. Now she just wanted to kick his ass on principal.

“That depends, are you going to chase after him?” The Elder asked cocking an eyebrow at the woman. 

“I swear it just moved.” Arn said looking to the Elder from the cyclops.

“If it keeps the idiot from getting killed then yes.” Daciana said between her struggles to get free. 

“If you stop struggling, then I will be more inclined to lose your bonds.” The Elder said with a chuckle. “It would seem you two have a rather firm unspoken bond.” 

“Oh sure... If you count spending every summer over the span of eight years getting tormented, tortured, picked on, and made a fool of as a bond.” Daciana scoffed but settled. Her arms were sore from trying to break out on her own and the fact they had been bound up and back. She would never admit it, but now that Trevor made an appearance back into her life she didn’t feel so alone anymore. Not that the Speakers hadn’t tried to welcome her. There was just a different part of her being that wasn’t locked away anymore.

“Such things often affect us in the most profound ways.” The Elder chuckled. He moved to untie her, struggling a moment with the knots before finally feeling the rope fall free. He knelt beside her a moment longer, his hands moving to rub her joints in hopes to prevent too much stiffness when she stood up.

“I’m glad my suffering brings you joy in your life old man.” Daciana said though it was nothing but words. The Elder had been the closest thing she had to a grandfather of her own.

“I must find my joy somewhere.” THe Elder laughed before rising to his feet. “Now then, your arms are with Arn.”

“Good. Now am I allowed to look for him so he doesn’t get himself killed or worse?” Daciana asked though the Speakers didn’t really stand a chance at stopping her. 

“What could be worse?” Arn asked looking confused. 

“Be glad that you never have to find out.” The redhead said putting her quiver around her waist for easy draw. She took her bow and slung it over her shoulder under the cloak. The last thing she grabbed from Arn was her uncle’s pole-arm. “I’m off. If we are not back by dawn, then leave and when this is over come back.” 

“We will await your return, Daciana.” The Elder nodded, offering her a silent blessing of the people. 

“I’m going too.” 

“Like Hell you are Sypha.” Daciana said turning to look at the young woman she looked after as a sibling.

“Daciana. You cannot stop her, you know this.” The Elder spoke shrugging. “When Sypha wishes to do something she does it.” 

“She can’t...” Dacaiana stopped herself from protesting. The Elder was right and she knew it. Shaking her head, she looked up to the ceiling and asked for strength of will to be gifted to her if this was going to be the path she walked. “Just don’t fall behind Sypha.” 

“I never do.” 

~~*~~*~~*~~

It wasn’t hard to find out where Trevor was with all the people yelling and all but corralling him close to the town square. The sun was fully down now and so by following the torch light Sypha and Daciana managed to find the mob closing in on the Hunter. 

“We’ll get him right now.” One of the people shouted thinking that they had cornered and surrounded the Hunter. 

“Sypha you better do something or he’s next on the pike.” Daciana said drawing her bow back and taking aim at one of the people’s blades. She was an archer, not a master of Magic, nor of the whip like Trevor. Sypha nodded and focused her will looking down below the arch they were up on. Daciana released the arrow, knocking the sword to the side as a snaking line of fire sprung up between Trevor and the people encircling the man and safeguarding him from harm. Many people screamed as they drew back from the flames. 

“Witch!” One of the men dressed as a Priest called looking up at Sypha. 

“No! I am a Speaker and a scholar of magic. I serve no demon and I do no evil.” The Speaker said changing the focus between her finger from fire to ice and sending out a blast of cold air to push the people back just a bit. THe break gave Sypha time to open up a path for Trevor within the fire.

“You never told me you were a magician.” Trevor spoke walking towards the archway.

“You never asked.” Sypha replied with a slightly haughty tone. 

“Though I guess I now understand why it was you who went into the catacombs to look for your sleeping god. What are you doing here?” Trevor asked with an air of cuiosity wrpped in his usual bored tone. 

“I didn’t ask you to fight for me. I fight for myself.” 

“I just cam to make sure you didn’t get yourself killed before I had a chance to beat your ass for tying me up like some wild dog.” Daciana said rising to her feet. She still had her bow in hand, arrow knocked but not drawn back.

“Fine. You.” Trevor turned and pointed to the priest that had threatened the Elder Speaker and started this whole mess. The Priest reeled back but tried to keep his demeanor firm. 

“Kill them! Quickly!” He ordered, eyes growing wider. 

“No. Just you and me.Come on. You’re very big at telling other people what to do. Getting the good people of Gresit to commit murder for you.” Trevor said letting his hand land on the hilt of his sword. Sypha allowed the fire to go out as Trevor encroached on the man. “Let’s see how you do on your own. You and me. I can see you’re carrying a blade. I wonder if the good people the great city of Gresit have seen a priest draw a knife before”

The citizens watched, some whispering to another and others casting a disbelieving eye to the false priest. The mob parted from the two men giving them room in case they did come to blows. 

“Your long knife, my short sword. Let’s go. Come on. You had no problem beating an old man this morning.” Trevor taunted though the man hesitated. “Huh. You had no problem lying to these people about the Speakers.” 

“The speakers Brought this upon us!” The man shouted pointing up at Sypha and Daciana. 

“No, they didn’t, and you know it. The Speakers stayed here to offer aid. It was your Bishop who brought all this down on us. Your Bishop who started it all by killing a defenseless woman. You would have made murders out of these people, but the only one here who isn’t innocent...”Trevor said drawing his sword and pointing at the man “Is you.”

It didn’t take but a moment for the people to turn and attack the priest, knives and pole-arms piercing his flesh as they swarmed on the man. Sypha moved to her companion’s side both jumping as Sypha willed the air to give them a safe and soft landing. Among the chaos, there was an explosion followed by shrieks of terror in the distance. 

“It’s them. They’re coming.” Sypha said looking passed Trevor.

“Back to the far side of the square! Pikes! Up front, now!” Trevor ordered.

“What? Why?” 

“Because Daciana and I are the the only ones here who know how to fight these things.” Trevor snapped grabbing the peasant he stopped and pulled hm by his tunic to toss him forward.. 

“Part of that is true.” Daciana said turning and sliding into a well known stance. Her left leg was in front of her, bent and ready to lung forward while her right braced herself for the brunt of the incoming monsters. She straightened her back and gripped the haft of her pole-arm where one would cut it into thirds. “You need to brace yourself. The Enemy will use force but we can turn that against them when they charge.”

“Everyone with a pike or long weapon, get out in front with us.” Trevor called out, motioning to the people standing before him. “Six in front, six behind, and in between, pikes forward.” 

Trevor nodded to Daciana, knowing she would make certain the pole-arms were handled properly. He then turned to the crowd with a new look of stoic determination. 

“I need a priest, one who was properly ordained in a church.” He called out.

“Grab some people. Go to the nearest well, start drawing water. You know what to do with water, yes? For the aspersion? Go!” Trevor barked. The priest turns and led several people away to make a bucket chain. “Sypha?” 

“Yes.”

“I want them walled in when they hit the square. I want it so they can only come towards us. Is that something you can do?” Trevor asked the Speaker. It would be their best hope not lose as 

“Will ice do?”

“Better than fire, anyway. Let’s hope so. I want salt over here! As much as you can find!” 

Daciana had tuned Trevor out in favor of setting her pole-arm down and focusing on maneuvering the men into stances that would best keep them alive and unharmed. The snow that had been falling since the sun set brought a chill that was mixed with the scent of burning flesh and blood. The redhead had just taken her place when a column of fire washed out of the main road. It dissipated before it reached any on the pike line, but what followed had most men shaking in the winter wind. 

From above, red-brown hues gazed at the scene below with great interest. The Speaker alone had intrigued him, but seeing not one but two of long thought dead bloodlines armed and ready for battle had caused him pause in his departure with the creature he rode. 

“My… A Valerious and a Belmont. What are you two doing here?” He asked to no one in particular. And he didn’t quite expect an answer either since he was so far up. 

“Sypha walls.” Trevor said over the growling and the hissing. 

“Hold. Let them come to us.” Daciana said shifting her footing just a bit. They creatures were bigger than she thought they would be. Gnarled faces and tapered wings. Ice cracked the paved stones lining the road and rose well over the heads of the creatures. One raised a clawed hand to the sheet caging it. The creature hissed in pain drawing back as the cold burned the skin. A bucket went flying over the pike lines’ heads a shower of water falling. Where it hit the skin of the creatures it began to glow a soft blue and the beasts cried out in pain. 

“Pikemen! Four steps forward!” Trevor called out. As one Daciana and the others advanced. She stood in the second row watching as the Walls closed behind the creatures. One shrieked and charged forward leaping up and over the first like.

“Raise up!” Daciana called out as the beast sailed right into the spike of her pole-arm. The twin peaks of the axe-head piercing into the creatures flesh. She nearly collapsed under the weight and would have had a few others not raised their arms as she had. Still she could feel the end of the half dig into a crack of the ground below.

“Cut it down!” Trevor shouted as various armed folks cake up to hack the night creature into various pieces. “Salt kills demons! Don’t forget....Spread the word.” 

Daciana Heaved the creature still impaled on her pole-arm to the ground. She wretched her weapon free with a great deal of effort. Whatever had made these monstrosities had put knowledge of density in trade of bulk. Someone called for swords to charge as a bucket shattered far over her head and drove into two of the five remaining beasts. Fire shot from a third which barely missed her. The pike line feel away and the fireball was disappointed with the crack of a whip. Water she assumed was blessed washed out between her feet as peasants carved into creatures. Each catching with a blue fire as they were dismantled. Daciana barely had enough time to react and duck as one with six eyes and more wolf looking than bat raced forward passed the people of Gresit.

It plowed into her sending her flying back ass end over her head and she finally rolled to a stop several yards away from where she had stood moments before. Her pole arm was out of reach and her bow was gone. Trevor engaged it the whip carving off one of its fangs before it retaliated and swiped out catching the Belmont’s arm. The creature jumped up aiming for Sypha and Trevor somewhere behind the redhead. Before it could get to them Sypha stepped in front of Trevor and willed a spiked cluster of ice to spring up as the momentum and weight of the beast embedded itself onto the magically created safety blockage. 

“There’s an army of us!” The creature spoke gripping the icicles that kept it still. “An army... From Hell!”

Trevor ended the beasts life with a flic of his wrist. The face split into two before it began bulging and exploding on the spot. Sypha managed to seal herself and Trevor to avoid the blast. Daciana had not been so lucky and had to cover herself with her furred cloak as she crawled to her weapon. She was quick to discard the now smoldering lump of useless leather once the explosion died away. She hissed as embers burned her finger tips and any other exposed skin. 

“I fucking hate it when they do that.” Daciana muttered rising to her feet by means of the pole-arm. 

“You and me both.” Trevor agreed, heaving a weary sigh. “Anyone injured?” 

“I’ll be fine.” Daciana said leaning down and grabbing a handful of what remained of the ice the creature had been on. As she did the ground began to quake under her feet and she was a minute to late to realize that whatever had been supporting the road was no more. “Shit!” 

She was the first to fall as the ground gave beneath her. Sypha and Trevor had little to no time to react as they too began plummeting to the darkness beneath them. From above, an amused chuckle escaped Silas’ lips before he shook his head. 

“They’re as good as dead. Let’s return to the castle. Wouldn’t want to keep everyone waiting.” He said motioning to the beast to begin it’s return flight. The creatures that remained shrieked and chattered in their guttural speech as they grabbed what remains they could of the people and took off into the sky. There was a lingering nagging feeling in the back of Silas’ mind, but he simply attributed it to paranoia and did his best to ignore it. 

Meanwhile, Trevor was doing his best to think on his feet. Or rather, off his feet in this case. In a desperate attempt, he flicked his whip to try and grab Sypha or Daciana, whomever he could grab first. He didn’t doubt either could land themselves, but his damned chivalry often made him act before thinking. Spyha had been closer as Daciana was a good 10 feet lower than the other two and falling faster with the weight of her armor dragging her down. However the reaction gave Sypha enough time to concentrate on her magic allowing all of them a cushion of air to land on. 

It helped slow their fall and broke what would have been a miserable landing for the redhead. But still the force sent all of them rolling across the floor and down a chute. Daciana curled up around the pole-arm and managed to land safely. At least until Trevor slid down and landed on top of her. Judging from the fact that she could see the bottom of his boots planted on the ground on the side of her forearms she was thankful it wasn’t the other way around.

“Ya know, laying on the ground like that is bad for your health.” Trevor teased before shifting to the side and offering her a hand up.

“Really wasn’t my plan until your fat ass landed on me.” Daciana spat though there was about as much venom in the words as there had been back when they were children. She wanted to bat his hand away but she barely had the strength to stand on her own at the moment. With a pained hiss she allowed him to haul her to her feet. Sypha stood and lead them down a passage that seemed relatively safe.

“The... Catacombs again. I think we are deeper than I went before.”

“Oh that’s comforting.” The redhead muttered under her breath. From the ache in her side she knew at least some of her ribs were bruised if not cracked from the fall. She slid the pole-arm into a sling she had crafted for it years before to keep from losing the damn thing. 

They continued to walk until Trevor stopped to look behind them. It seemed that was the trigger to send huge slabs of stone slamming into each other. One sent cut them of from retreating and another had almost closed in on Sypha had the other hunter pulled her back. From the dust Trevor ran passed the women, grabbing Sypha’s hand and bolting away from the trap. Daciana wasn’t that far behind, but it was clear she was not as spry as she should have been. 

“Don’t fall behind Daci.” Trevor teased, trying to lighten the tense mood filling the air. 

“Just keep going.” Daciana snapped back pushing passed the ache of her leg. She wasn’t ready to tell him the blast of the demon before had caught the back of her leg just yet. Though her words were short lived as she watched Trevor and Sypha fall off a ledge that came from nowhere. And with her pace she had no way to stop them let alone herself. Sypha screamed as they fell while Daciana curled up to try and protect her ribs. The three hit a larger chute before sliding down to a platform. 

“Ow… Okay… The masons hired for this didn’t know what they were doing…” Trevor groaned pushing himself up and dusting himself off. Sypha stood panting on wobbly legs and went for Daciana’s side. The redhead gave a pained grunt as she rolled onto her hands and knees. She was going to end up murdering Trevor by the end of this. Before any of them could backpedal the stone of the platform began to crack and crumble.

“Come.” Sypha said pulling Daciana up and launching them off the platform across the way to one of huge gears that was slowly turning. Daciana made sure she took the brunt of the impact to keep Sypha safe. 

“Trevor!” The redhead turned to watch Trevor barely make it to the other wheel. “That man is going to be the death of me.” 

“He is rather rude.” Sypha said as the pair began a decent to the stable center bar of the gears. Trevor hadn’t quite heard what was said, he was too busy trying to figure out where they were, and what to do next.

“You have no idea just exactly how much of an ass he can be Sypha.” Daciana said in what could have passed as a whisper. The redhead didn’t care if Trevor heard her or not. But she wasn’t about to let themselves be killed from his antics. She had a purpose in life, one that she could not abandon now.


	5. Chapter 5

He took his whip and lashed it across the way to a series of beams mounted to the wall some distance away. Daciana pushed Sypha to go first. She was lighter than the redhead and would be faster. Once Sypha was over Dacian spared Trevor a glance before crossing herself. The strain burned her shoulders, and pulled at the damaged insides of her ribs. It took a bit longer and she could feel the whip quiver as the Belmont did his best to keep the whip taut. Once she was across she leaned against the corner beam and put a hand to her rib cage. Trevor was the next to com over but he had an easier time as all he had to do was swing over. However fate had another idea. He landed on a run lower than the women. As he went to pull himself up the metal gave way and collapsed under him. The whole structure began to shake as the sides began to fall away. 

“Oh, for God’s sake!” Trevor managed to pull himself up to the rung the other two where on. However the age of the construct was beyond guessing and it began to pry away from the wall. The rig fell forward and Daciana wrapped one arm around the beam, the other around Sypha to keep the Speaker from falling off and away from here. There was a hole in the middle below them where the rig fell and hit the ground. Daciana’s grip was knocked loose from her hold and she fell with Sypha into the darkness below. 

There was several moments before anyone could gather themselves. The last landing ha taken its toll on the three of them. The chamber in which they were in now, was brighter lit than others. Wider with high ceilings and stone pillars supporting them. The floor was made of red stone and gold inlay of some kind. Though most of it was lost as Daciana could barely focus on anything. Sypha slid from her grasp and the Valerious crumbled onto the floor from the pile of rubble she lay upon. The other two didn’t seem nearly as hurt as she had been through this whole process. 

“Remind me... Not to take directions from you.” The redhead said just taking a moment to lay on the ground. Sweet solid ground that was not moving anymore.

“Oh come now, that was at least a little fun.” Trevor teased, holding his lower back a bit. 

“Fuck you.” Daciana said doing her best to get back onto her feet. Sypha offered a hand but Daci shook her head and stood after a moment. The Speaker and Belmont wondered further into the chamber taking it all in. There was a dais with three steps at the far end. On that dais was an angled coffin of sorts. Or that is what it looked like. Trevor was the one that discovered a switch in the floor as his foot sank a few inches.

“I didn’t do that.” Trevor muttered, eyes wide at the sight before them. From the coffin rose a man that appeared to be carved from ivory, golden blond curls framing his face and a dark red scar running across his bare chest. His feet never touched the ground though, instead he hovered about two feet in the air, peering from behind his hair at the group. 

“Why are you here?” He asked. 

“The story... the Messiah sleeps under Gresit! Th man who will save us from Dracula!” Sypha said with a renewed hope in her eyes earning a groan from Trevor. 

“Sypha...” Daciana said quietly trying to bring the Speaker closer to herself. 

“And you? Are you in search of a mythical savior?” The man asked looking to Trevor. 

“I fell down a hole.” 

“And what of the third in your party?” He asked sensing a third presence. 

“I only care for survival.” Daciana said getting ready to draw her pole-arm.

“Or so you say… Your tone tells more than your words.” He mused before the Speaker drew his attention. The redhead paled a little as her heart stuttered a bit with his words. She didn’t know what to think, but this was not what the Speakers spoke up.

“Dracula is abroad in the land. He has an army of monsters. He’s determined to wipe out all human life wherever he finds it.” Sypha said hoping to reason with him. 

“Is that what you believe?” He asked with a bemused chuckle. 

“That Dracula’s released his horde in Wallachia? That’s fact. There’s no “belief” involved. But that’s not what you’re asking.” Trevor stated, his hand falling to his shortsword. 

“No.” 

“You’re asking if I believe you’re some sleeping Messaid who’ll save us, and no, I don’t.” Trevor continued, not caring who was in the room at that point. 

“Belmont!” Sypha cried, trying to keep him from offending the ‘savior’. 

“I know what you are.” Trevor growled. 

“And what am I?” 

“You’re a vampire.” Trevor snapped, narrowing his gaze. “So I have to ask myself, have we come down here to wake up the man who’ll kill Dracula, or did we come here to wake Dracula?”

“You call me Dracula.” The man said with a breathy chuckle. 

“I’ll call you anything you like if you’re gonna show me your teeth.”

“Would you not provoke him.” Daciana hissed to the other Hunter in the room. 

“She called you a Belmont. House Belmont?” He asked, ignoring the snarky comment. 

“Trevor Belmont. Last son of the House of Belmont.” He introduced himself, gripping his sword tighter. There was a tension filling the room, as if some invisible dam was cracking.

“Th Belmonts fought creatures of the night, did they not? For generations.”

“Say what you mean.” Trevor snapped. 

“Trevor, enough let us ju-” Daciana was growing tired of getting cut off. Even though she really did for once, just wanted Trevor to think before he acted. 

“The Belmonts killed vampires.” The man said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Until the good people decided they didn’t want us around. And now Dracula is carrying out an execution order on the human race.” Trevor explained with a bitterness in his tone. 

“Do you care, Belmont?” He asked before his gaze shifted to the redhead. “Or you, Valerious?”

“The Valerious line is dead. And it has been for some time no thanks to your kind.” Daciana hissed pulling Sypha behind her. “As for what you think you know of my family you haven’t the slightest idea.” 

“More than perhaps you realize.” He chuckled. At that the Valerious Scion, scoffed. Now she was with Trevor on the fact that they really didn’t need him. Every nerve ending screamed with both dull pain and the heat of anger.

“Honestly, I didn’t, no. But now... yes, it is time to stop it.” Trevor spoke glaring over his shoulder at the blonde. 

“Do you think you can?” He mused daring to hover a bit closer. 

“What I think... Is I’m going to have to kill you.” Trevor said wrapping a hand around the hilt of the consecrated whip. 

“Belmont, no! He’s the one we’ve been waiting for.” Sypha snapped trying to stop the hunter. 

“No, he’s not. He’s a vampire. And he’s not been waiting here for hundreds of years, have you?” Trevor said turning his attention back to the vampire. 

“I don’t like your tone, Belmont.” Sypha said crossing her arms. 

“This place is old, but it’s not been abandoned. It’s alive and working. So go on, vampire, tell her exactly how long you’ve been waiting down here.” Trevor said narrowing his gaze at the vampire. 

“What is the year of your lord?” The man asked looking to the redhead.

“1476.” 

“Perhaps a year, then.” He responded. 

“And on top of that, what kind of Messiah crates mechanical death traps to by himself and uninterrupted nap in a stone coffin?” Trevor asked, hoping to get through to the kid. 

“My defenses were not for you.” He explained further, turning to look at Trevor.

“You could have told your defenses that.” Trevor snerked. 

“They are machines, nothing more. They were not intended to protect me from you. I asked you a question.” The Vampire turned slightly to follow Trevor. “Do you care?”

“I care about doing my family’s work. I care about saving human lives. Am I going to have to kill you?” Trevor asked growing a bit cockier. 

“Do you think you can? If you’re really a Belmont and not some runt running around with a family crest, you might be able to.” The vampire said, his sword flying from the coffin to his hand. 

“Let’s find out.” Trevor responded before the two clashed. 

“Belmont, you can’t do this!” Sypha called out of he soft grunting from both men as hunter and Vampire danced to a deadly beat. The whip was effective at keeping the blonde at bay. Though a solid hit never landed. It seemed near impossible for the man to brandish such a long sword as he was. The blade was long and thing, but made of something stronger than common iron or steel. 

“Enough Sypha, the vampire made his choice.” Daciana said pushing the woman back. Her pole-arm came free of it’s sling easily enough. It was more for defense at this point. Her leg was burnt a bit, her body bruised all to hell along her right side. But that wouldn’t stop her from keeping the Speaker safe. Just as her family before her, she would fall so that Sypha and Trevor might live if it came down to it.

“Tell it to your floating vampire Jesus here.” Trevor motioned to the blonde.

“You’ve got nothing but insults, have you? A tired little...” The vampire ask in a blank tone giving way to the fact he already knew the answer. Trevor struck the blonde bringing him to his knees with a blow. Skidding the vampire held out his blade to the side before hissing at the Hunter. 

“Stone the fuck up.” Trevor drawled recoiling his whip before moving into a stance that was muscle memory. In a flash the men engaged in combat. Each giving near the same pace attack. Though it almost seemed to Daciana, that the vampire was hardly trying.

“You can’t do this, Belmont!” Sypha shouted trying to get through to either of them. 

“He’s not your Messiah. Dracula’s castle can appear anywhere, Sypha. And I told you this is what he looks like on the inside.” Trevor shouted keeping his focus on the vampire.

“And do you know what Dracula looks like?” 

“Nobody knows what Dracula looks like” Trevor said spinning around to add momentum to his swing. “You’ve got fangs and you sleep in a coffin.”

The men continued their fight. Each moving faster as the combat progressed. Trevor at one point tied a dagger to the thong of the whip before making a surprise attack with it. The impact she th vampire flying into one of the pillars and then to the ground. Trevor recoiled and went to strike the vampire a fatal blow but the blonde moved his sword just in time to block it. The tug of war ended with Trevor giving up ground and turning that into a charge sas he drew his own sword. The fighters clashed blades, the tang of metal striking metal. It was mind boggling to see each a skilled man from very different castes. 

The men flowed over the stone work up near the coffin. Blow coming to a momentary stalemate when their swords locked together in a battle of strength. Trevor tried to employ a favored tactic of taking a cheap shot. 

“Please. This isn’t a bar fight. Have some class.” Th blonde scoffed. He had made a mistake of taking his eyes off the Hunter who was prompt to headbutt him instead. The vampire hissed drawing back and straight out punched Trevor across the jaw. The power alone was enough to send the Belmont back and onto his ass. Trevor stood and at some point Daciana became lost as the two gave into brutal force and speed rather than assessment of the abilities. It was the last blow that had her focusing back in the current time. Trevor's sword was broken, but on the vampire ran a long narrow cut from the Hunter’s blade. Another punch and Trevor fell to the ground. In a few strides the blonde pinned Trevor, one hand on his shoulder the other in a death grip of black hair. 

“Do you have a god to put a last prayer to, Belmont?” The vampire asked, teeth bared and a blood-lust dancing across his face. 

“Yeah. Dear God, please don’t let the vampire's guts ruin my good tunic.” Trevor said with a cocky smirk. 

“What?” The man glanced down from the briefest of moments to see a dagger sticking out just inches from his heart. “I can still rip your throat out.”

“You can, but it won’t stop me from staking you.” Trevor pointed out pushing against the blade ever so slightly. 

“But you’ll still die?” The blond pointed out. 

“But I don’t care. Killing you was the point. Living through it was just a luxury.” Trevor said with a cocky but slightly pained tone. At that there was a laugh that cam from their supposed enemy. Before the vampire could react, an orange glow and heat caught his attention from behind his head.

“I will incinerate you before your fangs touch that man’s throat.” Sypha stated holding one hand up, a small orb of fire hovering between her forefinger and pinky. 

“After I take your head.” Daciana said standing on Sypha’s right. Her axe-head hoviering so close to his neck that a few golden curls were severed. 

“I thought I was your legendary savior.” The blonde said half turned to look at the women behind him. 

“So did I. But he saved my life.” Sypha said

“I don’t need a savior.” Daciana said looking down to see just how hurt Trevor really was.

“You’re a Speaker Magician.” 

“Yes, and his goal is ours. To stand up for the people. 

“Good. Very good. Two Vampire Hunters and a Magician. You’ll do.” The vampire released Trevor, moving to stand. His wounds healing almost instantly without any marring to his ivory skin, none save the red wound that was less scar and more still healing skin and muscle upon closer look.

“Do for what?” Daciana asked moving her weapon up along with the vampire’s movements. 

“I am Adrian Tepes. Known to the Wallachians as Alucard... Son of Vlad Dracula Tepes.” The vampire spoke as Trevor pulled himself along the steps he was pressed into moments ago so that he was sitting on the lowest one. “I’ve been asleep here in my private keep under Gresit for a year, to heal the wounds dealt by my father when I attempted to stop him unleashing his demon armies."


End file.
